The Perfect Gift
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: "Ita-nii," a voice whined, "what did you get me for my birthday?" The older raven just smirked and gave his otouto a look that told the younger that if he was patient, the wait would be well rewarded. He just didn't know how much he would love the present his nii-san had gotten him. ItaSasu. Uchihacest and lemons will be present.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Gift 2**

 **A Naruto Fanfic**

 **Summary: "Ita-nii," a voice whined, "what did you get me for my birthday?" The older raven just smirked and gave his otouto a look that told the younger that if he was patient, the wait would be well rewarded. He just didn't know how much he would love the present his nii-san had gotten him. ItaSasu. Uchihacest and lemons will be present.**

 **A/N: So, this was a story that I was inspired to do when I first read one of BelovedShadow's Fanfics. After revising it, I finally find it ready to share with you guys. Hope you guys like it. I'm hoping to get it finished before July 23, a very special day for our favourite little raven haired avenger.**

 **Ahead lies yaoi, meaning boy/boy love and lemony goodness. If you are of legal age in your country OR you don't like Yaoi, press the little back button arrow at the top left of your screen NOW! I will not be held responsible for any mental trauma that may happen as a result of reading this Fanfic! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters in this story, they belong only to Kishimoto-sempai! Although, I wouldn't mind having the super-elusive and super-sexy Itachi for myself.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oOo**

It was the day before Sasuke's sixteenth birthday and the young Uchiha was counting down the seconds until midnight. Which was the reason that the Leo was ecstatic when his beloved older brother asked him if he wanted to go to the mall with him to pick up his gift.

Of course, when his Aniki said 'come with him to get his gift', the younger had thought that it meant that he was coming with the weasel into the store; however, it had been made clear that Sasuke had been mistaken, because when they arrived at the mall, the raven noticed that all of his friends were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, tilting his head with an adorable confused look on his face.

One look at the way Sasuke's face had Itachi trying to hold back a soft groan. All of the weasel's friends knew about his attraction to his younger brother, and Itachi knew that, besides Neji and Gaara, Sasuke nor did his friends' have a clue of how much Itachi truly loved Sasuke.

"Your brother asked us to take you to the food court while he went and got your present," his pink-haired friend, Sakura explain. This apparently did not sit well with the young raven.

"Wait! Whaaaat?" Sasuke whined, making his friends sigh, while Itachi simply rolled his eyes at his otouto's antics. Pulling his darling little brother into a loose embrace, the elder Uchiha asked, "Otouto, what's the matter?"

"I thought I was coming too!" Sasuke said, stomping his foot and Itachi raked a hand through his ebony locks before replying, wondering how his otouto could act so childish at times yet so damn sinfully tempting at others.

"Sasuke, I'm getting YOUR gift so YOU can't come with me."

"But Aniki-"

Itachi, who knew that a full-blown tantrum was on his younger's brother's lips and decided that he needed to stop it before it started, or he'd never get away. "But nothing. I'll see you in about twenty or thirty minutes or so."

Before he hurried off, he whirled Sasuke around and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and leaving the younger in a daze as Itachi released him; a daze that Itachi took full advantage of to scurry into the crowd of shoppers.

And this was why Sasuke Uchiha was now sitting at a table, picking at his half eaten hamburger and sulking.

Seeing as he knew no one else would, Gaara decided to distract Sasuke as the boy's sulking was starting to irritate him. With a sly smirk on his face, the redhead asked, "So, Sasuke, did Itachi tell you how my cousin, Sasori, had to knock out Deidara to stop him from nearly raping your brother in one of his pot-induced lust fits?"

Oh, he remembered. He had learned the details from Itachi while they had been lounging in the weasel's room. He also remember the rage that had welled up inside of him at the thought of that stupid blonde twit raping his Aniki. He bit out darkly, through clenched teeth, "Hn. If he does that again, he'll be missing some limbs."

At the comment, Gaara and Neji shared a bemused smirk, while Naruto looked shocked yet not completely surprised. He knew that the raven had a horrible jealous side to him. After another moment or two of watching the Uchiha glaring at his hamburger in annoyance, the blonde decided that his friend seriously needed some help if he was looking like he was about to murder his poor hamburger. "Come on, Teme! Will you stop glaring at the hamburger; it's already dead! Itachi said that he wanted to surprise you for your birthday, so is it any surprise that he didn't tell you where he was going?"

However, he was rewarded for his efforts by the raven giving him and everyone else at the table a glaring pout, earning the blonde a punch to the head by Sakura.

The aforementioned raven was about to open his mouth to say something rude to the thick-headed blonde, when he heard a voice from behind that made the younger tilt his head up to meet the face that was staring down at him with obvious amusement.

"Now, now otouto, why are you making such a fuss? I told you I'd be back soon, didn't I?"

"Ita-nii! What did you get me for my birthday? Is it something that I'll love?"

Smirking, the elder ignored the first question and simply said, "I'm very sure that you'll like what I got you very much. Now, we better get home; mother and father are waiting for us."

As the younger raven quickly polished off the rest of his hamburger, Itachi looked up to catch Neji's lavender eyes, he mirrored the boy's smirk with one of his own before giving the Hyuga an almost undetectable nod.

However, his attention was grabbed by his younger brother's hands snaking themselves around his waist from behind in a loose hug, which would have been fine with Itachi if not for the fact that he could feel his otouto's very obvious erection. Itachi froze for a second, swearing that the God was sending him to his own personal hell right about now.

As he was thinking this, the hands disappeared just as suddenly as they had come and Sasuke popped up in front of him. Itachi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face and he wondered what the little shit was up to.

Smirk widening, the raven said farewell to his friends before the two brothers set off for home.

oOo

Itachi unlocked the door and after closing it, place their shoes into the rack just inside the foyer.

"We're home!" they both chorused in unison, sharing an amused look after realizing what had just happened.

"Welcome home, boys," came the gentle voice of their mother as she came into the foyer, to meet her sons with a heart-warming smile, "Itachi dear, you have a package. I put it in your room."

"Thank you mother," the older of her two sons said, returning the knowing look in his mother's eyes with a slight nod of his head as he bowed and took his leave for his room.

Then turning to her younger son, Mikoto smiled and said, "Sasuke, tomorrow you'll be sixteen, how does it feel? Is there somewhere special that you want to go for your birthday?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I don't really feel anything right about now, and I don't know where I want to go right this minute; I'll think about it."

oOo

Now the raven sat on his bed with his HP computer in his lap

Even though his objective was finding out what Itachi had gotten him for his birthday, the young boy decided that he would amuse himself with seeing what his friends had written on Facebook.

However when he looked at his Facebook page, he sighed; the fan girls had already started flooding his wall with posts wishing him a happy birthday and hoping that he enjoyed his special day.

Wondering how those freaking stalkers even had become his friends on Facebook, he ignored the majority of them. However, he paused to read the one from Neji which read:

Suke, have a happy 16th birthday. Hope you have fun with ur brother on ur special day, BUT don't have 2 much fun! LOL! ;P

The Uchiha frowned at this message, trying to figure out what his ex-boyfriend meant by the words. He and Neji had dated for a few months before realizing that they were better friends than lover. Gaara had claimed him since then, but the raven was fine with the relationship, as long as his friend was happy.

Shrugging his shoulders and storing the words in the back of his mind, the raven closed his laptop, deciding that he would ask Neji the next time he saw the brunette. Instead, he set his focus on going see if he could weasel Itachi into telling him what the elder had gotten him for his birthday, which was only a mere two hours away.

oOo

Sasuke looked down at his phone, which read 11:55, and sighed; it was almost time.

"Seeing that it's just five minutes until my birthday, Aniki should be willing to show me my gifts a little earlier," the young raven thought to himself as he slipped off of his bed and silently made his way to his elder's brother room, to see the door slightly ajar.

"Tachi? You up?" he asked hesitantly, as he stood on the other side.

The younger raven waited until the elder gave him permission to enter before walking in without a moment's hesitation, only to see a very tantalizing sight of Itachi laying in his bed, the toned muscles of his torso showing in all their glory.

"Are you ready for your big day, Sasuke? I mean it is 11:56. In three more minutes, you'll be sixteen," the elder Uchiha said in a husky voice that made shivers run up and down Sasuke's spine.

"Nii-san, what exactly did you get for my birthday? It is something that I'll love?" the younger whined. He had figured that his Aniki would have given in by now and told him, however, the older raven just gave his otouto a look that told the younger that if he was patient, for three more minutes, that he would be well rewarded.

Sighing, Sasuke plopped himself on the bed, and shuddered as he noticed that a slight tent was forming where Itachi's lower region was and wondered why his Aniki could be having an erection at this time of night.

Suddenly, something inside Sasuke's head put together the piece, and he thought he knew exactly what Itachi had in mind. He looked up at his precious brother with his cheeks blazing and a smirk working its way across his face.

Seeing the deviousness behind the smirk, the weasel frowned while wondering just what was his little brother thinking. However, he looked past the younger and saw that the alarm clock now read 12:00am and all thoughts of what his little brother might be thinking were swept from his mind as Itachi went to put his plan into motion.

Perfect.

However, before he could act, Itachi felt a pair of lips on his flesh and looked down to the very arousing sight of his precious otouto kissing and licking at his neck.

Groaning softly, the elder put his hands on either side of the younger's face to pull it into his line of sight.

"What are you doing, Sasuke."

"I've figured out what you're giving me for my birthday," Sasuke whispered, making the hairs on Itachi's neck stand up and his curiosity spiked. "Oh? What do you think I'm giving you?"

"You're planning on giving me birthday sex, right? Well, maybe that's not at all what I want, Aniki. Maybe I want something else instead."

"What-"

A pair of soft lips sealed off what the elder raven was about to say and instead, he settled for letting the younger explore his mouth.

Sasuke mewling turned into a squeal as Itachi flipped them over so that elder's naked body pressed against the younger, making him gasp in surprise as he felt his Aniki's hard member pressing against his thigh.

Itachi moved his mouth so that he was right at the younger's ear, giving it a nibble before whispering huskily, "foolish otouto, just what is it that you want instead?"

The feeling of his older brother's warm breath against his ear almost made him lose his composure; he was supposed to be teasing his Aniki, so he couldn't lose himself to his body's urges that were telling him to just let the elder take him.

"I can't tell you but I know that you'll enjoy it just as much as I will. I know all about your dirty little fantasy to have me a horny and moaning mess writhing underneath you, how badly you want to fuck me hard and raw. And to think mother and father think that you're a perfect little angel," he finished, smirking as he wriggled free from the position under the weasel.

"Damn it, Sasuke! If you know that's what I want, why would you go and change it all of a sudden? And by the way, how the hell did you even learn about it?"

"Because it's MY birthday, so I can do anything I want to do. And I told Deidara that I'd score him some weed if he told me why you seem to be acting so weird and spacey lately."

"When I get my hands on that little pot-head," the elder mumbled as he stored the mental note to call Sasori up so they could ambush the blonde later and instead focused on the task of persuading his brother to come back into the bed and let him ravish his neck.

"Otouto, since you know how I feel, and it's pretty obvious that you feel the same for me, why not just come here and let me be the first to start your day right," the elder cooed.

"Not a chance, Tachi-nii. If you want to be in my ass, you're gonna have to wait a little while. It's called patience," the Leo teased, smirking at the pout on his usually in-control-of-everything brother's face and Sasuke dashed from the room before the elder of the two could say anything else to try and get him into bed.

He decided that if Itachi wanted to screw him, he was gonna have to work for it.

He had an inkling of how Itachi's feelings were towards him even before he got the whole story from his loud mouthed blonde friend, and the way he felt Itachi's body stiffened when he had hugged him from behind in the mall the day before had proved his suspicions; the elder was indeed lusting for him.

Now, he thought as he entered his own room and closed the door, he needed a plan to drive the weasel crazy enough with lust that he would be practically be begging him to let him take him, and so he opened his laptop to message a certain long-haired brunette ex-boyfriend of his as he set his plan into motion.

oOo

Just as the raven haired teen pressed the enter button on his laptop, to put it into hibernation, his mother's voice wafted up from downstairs.

"Sasuke dear, come downstairs for breakfast."

"Coming," said raven replied as he closed the HP laptop and placed it beside the clothes that he planned on wearing that day.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed the irritated glare that his elder brother shot him as he sat in his usual spot at the table, directly across from said elder brother.

"Good morning, mother, father, Aniki," the young boy said as he slid into his seat.

"Happy birthday, son. Sixteen at last, huh?" his father said, looking over the newspaper that he was reading.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, you never told me where you wanted to go for dinner," his mother exclaimed in her usual chipper voice, as she passed around the plates of food, "I need to know so I can go make the reservations."

"I want to go to the new Indian restaurant that opened up last week; Gaara went with Neji and his family a couple of days ago and they said that the food was really great," he said, not failing to notice the smirk that crept up on his elder brother's face at the mention of the brunette; their parents, of course, knew nothing about the relationship that he had started with the Hyuuga for a brief time.

"That's fine," their mother said, pecking her youngest son on the cheek while placing an envelope into his hands, "this present is from me and your brother."

Sasuke looked up at the elder suspiciously for a minute before opening the envelope and pulling out a gift card to Barnes & Nobles, which everyone who knew the black haired boy, knew that particular store was number one on his favorite place to spend his free time.

"Here," his father grunted, handing him a wrapped package, which Sasuke immediately tore into to reveal a katana, "I had Tenten's family custom make that, so I hope you like it."

The boy nodded and scooping both items into his arms, gave his thanks to his father and kissed both his mother and Itachi on the cheek before dashing upstairs, and mentally laughing at the blush that had dusted Itachi as his lips lingered for just a second longer than they had on his mother's cheek.

"This is going to be a good day, indeed."

oOo

Sasuke looked at his cell phone screen, which read 12:30, and smirked. He had just come off the phone with his ex-boyfriend Neji. They decided that they would execute the plan at dinner.

He looked up however, when he heard a noise and forgetting that he was on the edge of his bed, fell off in his surprise.

"Ow! Itachi-nii! What do you want?"

"I meant to give you this earlier when you first came up to your room, but decided against it because if mother and/or father saw it, they'd most likely get mad and we can't have them mad at you on your birthday, can we?" the elder raven said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I wonder what it is?" the young raven thought to himself as he unwrapped the packaging to reveal a brightly colored cover of a DVD. A blush instantly lit up his cheeks as recognition set in. "Itachi! What the fuck! This is-"

"Sasuke, you're a growing boy, and soon or later, you'll meet a man or woman that you'll learn to love and all, but until then, I just trying to help you out," the elder cut him off, a devious smirk plastered on his lips, "but do me a favor and don't let mom and dad see it."

"Yeah, cause if mom caught me with porn, she'd kill us both cause she'll know that you got it since I'm not old enough yet."

The elder teen chuckled, as he headed to the door. Just before he was about to exit the room, Itachi looked over his shoulder and winked. "Right. Well, put it up before you go downstairs."

"Aniki?"

"Hm?" said raven said, pausing to let his otouto know that he was listening and curious as to why Sasuke suddenly seemed hesitant.

"Can I watch it with you tonight," he said, pleading with his eyes as his earlier blush came back with a vengeance and making the elder groan with lust.

"If that's what you want, otouto. We can even play out some of the positions if you want," the weasel said huskily, making the younger shiver at the amount of lust and desire dripping from his voice, "by the way, meet me in my room at ten, and I'll give you the other two…presents that I have for you."

After saying that, Itachi left his younger brother to hide his present and went into his room, only to find his ex-boyfriend turned best friend, Hoshigaki Kisame, sitting on his bed.

"Kisa, you're here. So does that mean that you've taken care of the "kitten" issue?"

The larger male just simply nodded.

"Good," the raven said, flopping on the edge, and smiling to himself as he heard his otouto tell their mother how many of his friends would be coming to the dinner in roughly about six hours. This smile did not go unnoticed.

"Itachi, so you finally let him know how you feel?" the slightly blue skinned man said quietly, as he played with the switchblade that Itachi knew he kept hidden in pocket.

"Yeah, I did and he wants me too, Kisa. He wants me to take everything, though I only planned on blowing him, so this is a nice surprise," Itachi said, his smile widening slightly, which made the man beside him grin, revealing his shark-like teeth. He had known when they were together that he wasn't the one that Itachi wanted and he had been the one to urge the elder Uchiha to go after the younger when he found out that Itachi wanted Sasuke. He was happy everything had worked out.

"Ita, I've gotta go, but I'll call you later to see how it went. Tomorrow night should be plenty of time for you to recover," he said as he got up from the bed, chuckling at the half of a glare the smaller male sent his way for his efforts.

"Hn. See you later."

oOo

"Itachi darling, we're leaving in about an hour and a half, so get ready please."

Shit.

He had must dozed off after Kisame left and now he was going to have to rush to get all of the things that he wanted to get done before leaving dinner accomplished.

He quickly jumped in the shower and grabbed the clothes that he had laid on his dresser for the occasion: a black button down coupled with black skinny jeans.

As he hastily put the clothes on, he briefly wondered if his otouto would like it before laughing at himself. He was acting like a giddy little schoolboy; it was ridiculous.

A sound at the door broke the raven out of his musings and he looked up while he attempted to tame his long raven hair, to see who was coming in, and dropped his brush when he saw who it was.

"That little shit's definitely trying to really bring me to the limits of my self-control today," the elder raven thought as his eyes roamed up the black t-shirt that was adorned with the words 'I am the dragon slayer' and clung to the younger's torso, showing off his toned muscles.

Itachi's eyes roamed down to the slight bulge that was only slightly visible in the black skinny jeans that hung loosely off the boy's waist and then they flicked back up to meet a raised eyebrow and a very smug smirk.

"You see something you like, Aniki?"

If it were not for the lack of time that they had to work with, Itachi would teased the younger until that bulge was a little bit more visible. However, that was not the case, so Itachi just nodded and picking up the fallen brush, continued to tame and untangle his raven locks, before grabbing the tie on the mahogany nightstand next to his bed and tying his hair into a loose ponytail.

"Ready?"

Startled, Itachi looked to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Where's the birthday boy?" he said as he got off his bed to go to foyer to get his shoes on.

"He's already in the car. He's very excited for some reason. Well, I guess this is a big day; it only comes around once a year."

Itachi smirked as he could find ten different other reasons for his younger brother to be excited that today was his birthday. Nodding to his father, they got into the car and headed to the Indian restaurant.

oOo

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

Itachi snickered softly at the reaction on his beloved otouto's face as his friends shouted in unison, well except for Naruto who came in a second later than the others.

"Thank you guys for coming out to celebrate Sasuke's sixteenth birthday with us. We'll take care of the bill, so don't worry, just don't go overboard please," Mikoto said in a calm, yet excited voice.

As they all sat around the huge circular table that was set aside for large parties, they all presented Sasuke with his gift.

As Itachi was sipping on his water, he notice Neji slip Sasuke a small parcel, and said, "I think this might come in handy soon."

The way that Neji's hand lingered for a second too long on Sasuke's made Itachi wonder how on Earth his parents or Neji's for that matter, never caught on to their sons' attraction to each other; it wasn't like they were trying or ever did try to hide the fact that they had feelings for each other that weren't platonic.

However, it was what the brunette said so only he and Sasuke could hear that peaked the elder's attention.

"Well I figured you and your brother were gonna end up fucking eventually, so I got you some lube."

Itachi almost choked on his food in his attempt not to burst into a fit of laughter at the fiery and oh-so-adorable blush that instantly spread across his otouto's cheeks as he hit Neji on the arm and muttered his thanks.

"Something the matter, Itachi," his mother asked, bringing the raven back to reality.

Not wanting her to worry, he quickly murmured, "No mother, I'm fine."

The dinner was going very smoothly after that, well until the door to the restaurant door opened.

Noticing the sudden silence, Itachi looked up just in time to see a shock of long blonde hair before something—or rather someone—knocked him out his seat in a bear hug.

The raven looked down and groaned when his surprised ebony eyes met the hurt and angry baby blue eyes of Yamanaka Deidara. Pouting and still clinging to the Uchiha's waist, the blonde twit gushed out, "Itachi! You know it's not very nice that you not only had Kisame and Donna lock me in a closet the whole day, but then you didn't invite me to this gorgeous event! How could you?!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you coming and making a scene, kind like you're doing now, Deidara," the raven deadpaned, still trying to get the blonde off of him. Growling in frustration, he bit out through clenched teeth, "now, get the hell off of me! Who told you about where we were having dinner anyway?"

"Donna was talking to Konan and he didn't think that I could hear their conversation, but I did and I escaped and came to see you, un," the blonde said, smiling up at Itachi like a toddler who had accomplished something very great.

It was at that time, Itachi noticed, with a smirk, how furious his darling Otouto looked as he got up. He was giving the blonde idiot a glare that could freeze the Amaterasu.

"DEIDARA! IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY ANIKI IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

A stunned silence filled the whole restaurant and every head was on the sixteen year old as he marched over to the blonde and removed him, by his hair, from his beloved brother. He was not going to allow this blonde slut to even touch Itachi.

At the same time, Sasori and Kisame came rushing into the restaurant and captured the gob smacked blonde.

"Ita-kun, I'm so sorry that this idiot escaped. I should have known that he would come here," Sasori said, ignoring the snickering coming from his younger cousin, Gaara, and fidgeting slightly as onyx turned to him.

However, Itachi simply nodded, as he was slightly distracted and waved as Sasori and Kisame dragged the annoying blonde off the premises.

"I'm so sorry about my stupid embarrassment of a brother, Sasuke-kun," a female blonde said and Itachi vaguely remembered her as being Deidara's little sister, Ino.

However, he was more interested about the fact that his little brother had such a jealous side and he tucked that little piece of information in the back of his mind for later.

oOo

The car ride back to their house was considerably quieter than it had been coming to the restaurant.

However, when Sasuke got out of the car with his bag full of gifts, Itachi grabbed his arm.

After telling their parents that they would enter the house in a minutes, the elder leaned down until his mouth was lined with the shell of his otouto's ear and whispered, "Sasuke, do you realize what your teasing has done to me today?"

Sasuke shook his head, shivering from the rush of heat that suddenly shot up his spine with the combination of Itachi's breath tickling his ear and the barely contained lust in the elder's voice.

However, he gasped when he felt something nudging against his rear and blushed when he realized that it was his Aniki's erection.

"Meet me in my room when our parents are asleep, so about ten-thirty."

"Okay."

oOo

After telling his mother and father goodnight, Sasuke retired to his room to wait until he heard the door to his parents' room open and close.

After twenty minutes, Sasuke looked at his cell phone, which read 10:56. Knowing what he was about to do with his Aniki made the younger nervous yet excited. Sighing, the young raven gathered the presents that he received from both Neji and Itachi and slipped out into the hallway to his elder brother's room, whose door was slightly ajar.

"Ita-nii?"

"Come in, otouto," came the answer and the younger slip into the elder's room.

Itachi noticed with a smirk that Sasuke had both the gift that he'd given him as well as the one that the Hyuga had given him.

"Give the DVD, otouto; I'll put it into the DVD player for us to watch in a minute."

The younger did as he was told and sat on his brother's bed, waiting as he watched Itachi set the DVD player up. After pressing the play button, the weasel slipped into the bed behind the younger raven. As the movie started, Itachi couldn't help but think that maybe this was all a dream. He couldn't be in his room, watching porn with his brother, just before they were about to fuck.

"You know Sasuke," the elder said, as he placed butterfly kisses on the boy's neck, "I been looking forward to this for some time, I just didn't know how much you wanted it. "

However, it seemed that the younger of the two had other plans than just letting Itachi kiss his neck while they watched the dirty movie, as he tangled his hands into his beloved Aniki's silky raven locks and tugged on them until Itachi met his eyes before crashed his lips against the elder's, nipping at his bottom lip, requesting entrance, which he was immediately granted.

Itachi groaned into the kiss in approval as the Leo slipped his hand to cup Itachi's hard member.

"What? You want this?" Itachi asked teasingly, pulling out of the kiss, and earning a whine from the younger, which quickly turn into a purr of approval as he pulled down his boxers to let the hard member spring out in front of Sasuke. This was not Sasuke's first time seeing a penis, he had seen Neji's plenty of times, but he had never seen anything this big and couldn't help but gasp, earning a snicker from the elder.

However, those snickers rapidly turned into soft moans and grunts as Sasuke took his head into his mouth.

"Damn! Sasuke's mouth's so fucking warm and good," the weasel thought as he tried to force himself from simply ramming his member down the boy's throat like his instincts were telling him to.

The young teen was determined to tease his dearest Nii-san and bring him to his knees and so he smirked as he could hear the elder above him moaning and at one point, whimpering in his attempts not to be too loud, as to awaken their parents.

"Sas-uke fuck-" the elder managed to choke out before he felt a blinding rush of heat flow through him as he emptied his seed into his baby brother's mouth.

While he was surprised by the sudden release, Sasuke managed to swallow every bit of his elder brother's essence and smirked as he licked his lips and stared at his brother with hungry lust-filled eyes.

The porn that they had been watching now lay forgotten as the only things that existed were the two of them.

"Come here, Sasuke."

That was all it took for the remainder of the young Leo's self-control to evaporate and suddenly he didn't want to tease the weasel anymore; he just wanted his big brother to fuck hard and raw.

"Nii-san, I need you. I want to turn your fantasy into reality, please," he said, pouting up at the elder, who growled before throwing him on the bed and hurriedly removing his clothing, as the offensive material was preventing Itachi from seeing his precious little brother's body in its full glory.

Once that was finished, Itachi licked his lips at the very delicious sight of his little brother lying naked in his bed with his chest heaving from anticipation, an adorable blush dusting his cheeks and his ebony eyes glazed over with lust.

"Stay just like that. I still have one more present to give you."

Sasuke looked on curiously as Itachi rummaged around and then returned to the bed and held up the two items for the younger to see: a pair of fuzzy blue handcuffs and a tomato that he had stored in his mini fridge just before they had left for the restaurant.

He smirked at the way Sasuke's lips parted at the thought of getting to eat his favourite food while getting touched by Aniki.

As he slipped the handcuffs around the young boy's slender wrists, Itachi took the younger's lips in a heated and passionate kiss as he positioned himself beside his younger brother on the bed and began to lay soft kisses on his body all the way down to the young boy's leaking dick.

He took said dick into his mouth and gave it a loving suck, drawing a soft wanton moan from above, which encouraged him to take more of the scorching hot skin into his mouth until he encased it totally.

"It-ac-hi, hmm. Please, I need you," Sasuke mewled, as he felt Itachi's tongue dipped into his slit, collecting the pre-cum that was there.

However, Itachi just smirked around the pulsating dick in his mouth; he was remembering how Sasuke was determined to make his life hell today by teasing the hell out of him, and he be damned if he wasn't going to get some reimbursement for his troubles.

Besides, he felt his otouto's member pulsating erratically and knew that the younger was almost at his breaking point.

As if on cue, he heard a soft cry from above him as his younger brother let out an explosive sigh as his seed poured into Itachi's mouth, where every last bit was swallowed.

"Aniki."

With that little whimper, Itachi decided that he had enough of trying to tease the young boy, and besides his need was growing out of control anyway.

He reached for the bottle of lube that Sasuke had been given and opening the bottle, applied a generous amount to his fingers, before lining them up with the younger's entrance, tracing soothing circles around the ring of muscles while placing butterfly kisses up the boy's torso.

He slipped one of the fingers in, while at the same time, sucking on one of the boy's nipples trying to distract him from any pain he might be feeling, while trying to find to find Sasuke's prostate.

When he heard the boy cry out softly, he smirked.

Found it.

He slipped a second finger into Sasuke, and switching his attention to his other neglected nipple, licking and nipping at it until it was erect, and when he felt the boy's ass relax, he started to move his fingers in a scissor motion, making sure to stroke the boy's special bundle of nerves every so often.

When he felt Sasuke was ready, he removed the fingers and applied a generous portion of lube onto his leaking erection, hissing as the cool liquid touched his scorching skin.

"Aniki…"

"Are you ready for me, otouto?"

"Itachi, if you don't hurry up, I-" Sasuke started to whine, but stopped mid-sentence, when he felt his elder brother's erection prod against his entrance as he started to push in, inch by inch, stopping momentarily when he heard his otouto's pained whimper.

"Aniki, please keep going. It's alright," Sasuke murmured against his brother's neck, he wanted him, no he needed him to keep going.

Itachi complied and when his dick was encased to the hilt, he collapsed on top of his otouto in the strain of the effort it took not to blow his load right there in the boy's tight ass.

"Ita-nii, move."

Itachi gazed into the younger's lust ridden eyes and kissed his nose before pulling out and very gently sliding back in as deep as he could go, as he didn't want to hurt the young boy beneath him.

However, that changed when Sasuke leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Itachi, fuck me haarder! I want you to fuck me hard and fast like I heard you like to do Deidara when you guys fuck sometimes."

Of course he would have to hear him fucking that little slut. Then the memory of how jealous his otouto had gotten earlier resurfaced and Itachi chuckled as he obeyed and started a rougher, faster pace, thrusting in and out of his little brother ass.

The little breathy moans and whimpers that were coming from his otouto were going to drive him mad, but he knew Sasuke was reaching his limit; he could feel his brother's wall contracting wildly around his dick, and so he reached down in between them and grasped his brother's neglected member and started to stroke roughly in time to his thrusts.

The younger could feel the blood rush to the lower region of his stomach as his elder brother overwhelmed his senses. Sasuke leaned up and whimpered against his aniki's lips, "Ita… Chi… I can't! Itachiiiii!"

The younger came in a rush, covering their chests with ribbons of thick cum, Itachi felt his own release, and filled his younger brother's ass with his own essence.

As they lay there, Itachi rolled over to get the key to the handcuffs off the bedside table and undid the cuffs.

"I love you Nii-san."

"I hope you had a very happy birthday Otouto," Itachi murmured softly, as he looked at the alarm clock, which read, 1:42a.m.

 **oOo**

 **Yay! Finished at last. So I hoped you enjoyed reading The Perfect Gift.**

 **If you liked this one let me know, and I might post some more ItaSasu fics.**

 **Anyway, it's been fun.**

 **Oh, and by the way Sasuke says that if you don't review, he will be very sad, as will I. You don't want to make us sad on our birthday, right? REVIEW.**

 **-Queen**


	2. Thank You Guys

Hey guys, it's Quen here! No, I did not die (:P to the trolls). I'm sorry if you clicked on this thinking that this was an update, but I feel I an owe you guys an explanation about why I seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. I needed a break for the sake of my mental health. I was battling with depression and a lot of stress over my school situation and family life. This was seeping into my ability to give you guys my best when it came to writing stories and I didn't want to give you guys chapters that were half-assed. However, things are slowly starting to get back to normal and I have finally gotten to see a therapist and get some medication to help treat said depression. Hopefully, things stay good. Thank you to those that asked about me and reached out to me; I appreciate it more than you could ever know. I will slowly start posting new chapter and also a new story. Thanks for the support guys. Also, I will be going back and editing some of my older stories/chapters to story as time goes on and will keep you updated on that.

Ja ne,

-Queen


End file.
